What happened to all mighty
by Madara's lover
Summary: a small staory about Madara/Tobi and Deidara. Rated T to be safe. You can find me on DeviantArt as majortobifan20 as well.


In this fanfic Madara still acts as Tobi sometimes. He still hasn't told anyone, but Pain and Konan (duh!), his true name yet. Enjoy!

Deidara was sound asleep on Madara's chest. Madara was slowly stroking Deidara and as he did he was thinking "_I have to tell him one day. Maybe when he wakes up. Yea, that sounds like a good time_." Madara looked at the clock that was in his and Deidara's room. It was still pretty early. After a few minutes Madara fell asleep thinking about how he was going to tell his lover.

**Time skip.**

Pain gave a small smile

"Looks like the all mighty Madara has a soft spot after all." Konan stole the words out of Pain's mouth. "Let's leave them be." Konan walked out of the room.

Pain stayed for a few minutes. Before he walked out he asked softly "What happened to the all mighty?" Madara awoke after Pain closed the door.

"Senpai, it's time to get up." Madara said in the childish tone everyone knew as Tobi.

"Just a few more minutes, un." Deidara said.

"You have to get up Senpai." Madara shocked Deidara lightly.

"Fine, un." Deidara got off of Madara but before he got off the bed Madara said

"Tobi has something to tell Senpai."

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked in a tired vocie.

"This isn't the true me. This is." Madara said.

"Why did you stop talking in third person, un?" Deidara was growing weary.

"Because it's not me." Madara said calmly, almost too calmly for Deidara.

Deidara thought "_To think, I slept on that man's chest_!" Deidara's mind then went blank.

"Oh dear, he's passed out." Madara sighed. That wasn't how he wanted it t go. "He's not going to remember any of this." Madara picked up Deidara from the floor and put him back on the bed. The rest of the day seemed to fly by until everyone had to go to a meeting. Madara was the one who planed it so he knew what Pain was going to say. In the middle of the meeting Madara fell asleep. It was uncommen for Madara to dream but when he did the dreams made no sence and they always had some warning.

_Madara saw Deidara on the bed and himself beside it. Madara tryed to speak but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to shake Deidara but his hands went right though him. Madara looked at himself beside the bed and he saw that he was crying. He then looked at Deidara again and saw that he wasn't breathing._

"Tobi, wake up. The meeting's over." Itachi was shaking Madara.

"Tobi's up! Tobi's up!" Madara fell off his chair because of the rude awaking.

"Pain told me to get you. I think something's wrong with Deidara." Itachi helped Madara up. "I think you should hurry. They're in your room.".

"Thanks Itachi. Tobi's coming!" Madara took off towards his room. He was starting to think his dream was holding something close when He reached his room. Deidara was on the bed but he was breathing. Madara gave a much wanted sigh.

"I'm glad you could hurry." Konan said.

"How long has he been like this?" Pain asked.

"Since this morning, why." Madara asked.

"I just wanted to know. If he doesn't get up tomorrow..." Pain trailed off.

"If he doesn't get up tomarrow what?" Madara looked at Pain.

"Nothing." Pain walked out of the room.

Konan walked to the door, turned around and said "If he doesn't get up tommarrow Pain would replace him. He didn't want to tell you because he thought he would break your heart." Konan then walked out of the room leaving Madara alone with Deidara. Madara fell to his knees beside Deidara.

"Please get up soon." Madara whisper as he put an arm around Deidara and hugged him.

Madara was still hugging Deidara when Deidara's eyes fluttered open. Madara shed a few tears without noticing Deidara's eyes where open. Deidara looked over at Madara.

"Tobi, un." Deidara said softly.

"Deidara!" Madara jumped up to his feet then on to Deidara. "Your alive!".

"Of course I'm alive, un." Deidara sat up. Madara hugged Deidara again. "I love you Tobi, un." Deidara hugged Madara back.

"Just call me Madara." Madara whispered softly in Deidara's ear.

"Why Madara. un?" Deidara asked releasing Madara.

"Becuase my true name is Madara." Madara looked into Deidara's eyes. "I love you too.".

Deidara blushed lightly. Both Deidara and Madara got off the bed, Madara handed Deidara's cloak to him. Madara took Deidara to a dango stand for lunch. Later they watched the stars from a hill in the forest. When Madara and Deidara got back to the base Pain greeted them, happy that Deidara was okay and that they were together.


End file.
